When Darkness Falls
by loveyoualways21
Summary: October Moore moves to the Palm Woods looking to hide from the past. As soon as he meets her, Logan Mitchell knows somethings wrong. He can't pen point what it is, but he's determined to find out. Little does he know he's walking into a living nightmare.
1. Preface

Okay, so this here is my first BTR fanfic! I'm not even past the Preface, and it's already practically my baby! For now, I'm gonna update this story on Thursdays!

**Summary: **_October Moore moves to the Palm Woods looking to hide from the past. A__s soon as he meets her, Logan Mitchell knows somethings wrong. He can't pen point what it is, but he's determined to find out. Little does he know he's walking into a living nightmare._

**Author's Note: **_There are so many abuse stories out there with Kendall as the main guy, so I decided to end the trend and use Logan!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, October, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's the Preface! Enjoy! **

**Preface**

It was not even 2:30 in the morning, and a tear stain faced, October Moore, stood on the ledge of the Palm Woods roof looking down at the pavement below her. She silently calculated in her head how far she'd fall if she decided to go ahead and jump after all, and also how long she'd be alive to regret her decision before she hit the solid ground. October figured that jumping would be a whole hell of a lot easier than trying to survive the constant nightmares that were haunting her in her sleep. Maybe eternal sleep would be better for her?

October slowly found herself taking a step closer to the ledge. Fresh tears began running down her face as she thought about the past few years. She felt like a filthy, stupid, useless person. Or at least that's what her abusive ex boyfriend made her believe for those six horrible months. She was sick and tired of always putting herself down and degrating herself because of all the lies that that jackass had put in her head.

She just wanted it all to end. The nightmares, the flashbacks, the voices, his face showing up every time she closed her eyes...she just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be able to live again. She wanted to be herself again. Was that so hard to ask for? Apparently, in her life the answer to that question was yes. Yes, it was indeed hard to ask for.

October was running out of options, and she was running out of them faster than the speed of light. It was pathetic, really. How could anyone, especially her, ever let someone change them? She knew the answer. The answer was because she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. Or at least that's once again what her jackass of a ex boyfriend had always told her.

It never mattered what she said or did after he took a turn for the worst. He had changed everything about her in only six months, and certainly not for the better. October and her ex's relationship was absolutely great until she caught the bastard cheating on her with her best friend. When she went and confronted him about it the next day and broke it off with him all hell broke loose.

Now here she was, standing on the ledge of of the Palm Woods roof, contemplating jumping to her death, and all for what? October was actually planning on throwing her life away all because of him. The more she thought about it, though, the more she started seconding guessing what she was thinking of doing. If she went through with this then he wins. She just couldn't let that happen, could she?

Her mind was made up for her when she heard a person's voice come from behind her. "Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" the person asked startling her enough to make her lose her balance and begin to wobble.

October felt herself begin to topple over in slow motion. She opened her mouth to scream, but closed it when she felt two hands grab her and pull her back to safety.

**...So, I'm going to stop there! What'd you think?**

**I know this was short, but it's only the preface. The real chapters will be longer!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. An Even More Troubled Version Of Titanic

**It's Thursday! You all know what that means!**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I__f you haven't already please be sure to check out my other BTR story that's entitled, "When Egos and Images Clash!" Oh, and please check out the poll on my profile as well!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, October, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Logan Mitchell couldn't sleep for some odd reason. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away. Quietly he kicked his covers off and got out of bed. He was extremely cautious as to not wake up James who was sleeping in the bed across from his. Pulling on a sweat shirt and slipping into his shoes, Logan tip-toed out of the room and the apartment and headed for the roof.

He didn't have any idea why, but his gut instinct was telling him to go to the roof. Never before in his life had he felt a feeling as strong as the one he had now. The feeling was strong enough to make someone sick. But, not him.

When Logan reached the Palm Woods roof he no longer questioned the feeling. He now had the answer he was looking for. For a second he just stood there at the door to the roof silently. He wanted to make sure he was clear on what he was seeing.

Standing there on the ledge of the roof was a blonde haired girl about 5'7." Her blonde hair went down to her mid-back and it was all over the place. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Logan could tell by her body language and the fact that she was standing on the ledge that something wasn't even the least bit right.

Deciding that he should speak up, Logan found his voice and asked, "Excuse me, miss, are you okay?"

Apparently, he had startled her because she instantly lost her balance and began to wobble. Before Logan could even blink the girl was toppling over in slow motion, it seemed. Logan instantly acted on impulse and sprang forward, grabbing the girl with both hands, and pulling her back to safety. He lost his own balance after saving her from plummeting to her death and both of them fell backwards.

When they fell backwards the girl fell on top of him. Her back was pressed against his front in an awkward manner, seeing as if they didn't even know each other. The blonde haired girl wasted no time in freeing herself from Logan's grip, and rolling off of him. Slowly she stood up and he followed suit. Their eyes were glued to each other's as they not once broke eye contact.

It was an awkward moment to say the least. They both seemed like they wanted to say something, but neither of them knew what. No one had ever told them what to say if they were ever in a situation such as they were now. But, for some strange reason they both felt as if they were supposed to know what to say.

"I don't mean to pry, but what exactly were you doing standing so close to the edge like that?" Logan asked being the first of the two of them to gain control of his voice.

"Nothing," the blonde haired girl snapped rather harshly, taking a step away from him. She felt like she was in an even more troubled version of Titanic. Instead of being found hanging off the back of a ship, though, she was found getting ready to jump off the roof of a hotel.

Logan was surprised and taken back by the way she answered his question, but felt that he had to continue on and push the issue. "If it was nothing, then why were you so quick to jump on the defensive and snap like that?" he asked, catching the girl in her lie.

The girl turned her head away from him to hide the guilt on her face. "It was nothing," she repeated in a softer tone than she did just a few seconds ago. Even though, she knew he already knew she was lying she refused to tell the truth.

"That sure didn't look like nothing," Logan said moving forward a step.

The girl flinched a bit at hearing him step closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone as he took yet another step closer to her.

"Please, don't come any closer," she said still avoiding looking at him. She wasn't looking at him, but she could sense that the boy was inches away from her and it really scared her. October's breath began to become shallow and fast. She closed her eyes, picturing the ledge, wishing it all was a dream. In what world do beautiful strangers save you from yourself?

Sensing her strange discomfort with the situation he took a step back. Not wanting to give up this quickly, but also not wanting to freak the girl out more, Logan decided to take a simpler approach to the situation, and introduced himself. "I'm Logan Mitchell."

Slowly the girl turned her head to look at him. She was shocked by his kindness. Honestly, it warmed her heart a little. She hadn't felt a warm fuzzy feeling like he had caused her to feel in what seemed like a very long time.

The first thing Logan noticed when the girl looked his way was her tear stained face. Her tears and black eye make-up were mixing together while flowing down each of her cheeks like waterfalls. Logan couldn't help, but get a bit suspicious. First, she flinches at every step he takes towards her, and now he finds that she's been crying. There was just something about this girl. He couldn't quite out his finger on it, but he was determined to find out what it was about her.

She looked at him with a sad expression and asked, "You're one of the boys from that new boy band, right?"

Logan slowly nodded.

"October...October Moore," she introduced herself slowly, almost cautiously. "I just told him my name. That's all I did," October thought to herself as soon as her name fell from her own lips. "I didn't tell him anything personal."

"October? As in the month?" he asked trying to lighten the mood some more.

"It's somewhat of a long story," she said nodding quietly.

"I think it's a beautiful and unique name," Logan complimented with a small smile.

October gave him a quick "thank you" smile as she used her sleeve to wipe off her face, or at least she tried to. Unfortunately, she only managed to smear her make-up and tears all over her cheeks. She sighed a frustrated sigh and let her hands fall down to her sides.

"Here let me help you with that," Logan offered taking a step forward.

October flinched as she did earlier when she saw him coming closer to her. Fear was present in her eyes, but Logan didn't let her know that he saw it.

"relax," he said in a calming tone of voice. "I'm just going to help you get your make-up off of your face," he assured her.

She bit her lower lip and allowed herself to relax as much as she could as Logan slowly and cautiously brought his hands up to her face and gently wiped off the smeared black eye liner and mascara that coated her pale white cheeks.

After a few seconds, Logan stepped away from October, wiping his hands on his sweat shirt. "There! It's all off," he smiled.

October smiled back briefly and simply said, "Thank you." Thinking back to only just a few minutes before October found herself apologizing in order to keep away the awkward silence that was bound to happen if they didn't continue talking, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Logan shook his head and brushed it off as nothing. "There's no need to apologize. You were still getting over me startling you, and in a way it wasn't my business anyways," he told her.

"I still shouldn't have snapped at you. All you were doing was asking me was I okay because I was standing on the ledge."

Referring back to his earlier question, Logan asked, "Speaking of which...what were you doing standing on the ledge?"

Avoiding the question at all costs, October confessed changing the conversation back to the original subject, "The reason I snapped at you was a mix of me being startled and my lack of sleep." She sighed, "I get snappy and cranky when I'm sleep deprived. I really shouldn't have taken some of it out on you."

"Really it's not a problem, October."

Hearing her name come from his lips, october felt another warm fuzzy feeling course through her body. There was just something about Logan that was way different from any other guy that October had ever met. She didn't know what it was, but she definitely knew it was something.

"Well, I should really go inside. My mom wants us to go apartment makeover shopping later," October said with a sigh. "It was really a pleasure meeting you, Logan," she briefly smiled, walking past him towards the door leading inside.

Logan spun on his heels to watch her go. "The pleasure was all mine," he replied with a cute heart warming smile.

"I'll see you around?" October asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice while turning her head and looking behind her at him.

"Most definitely," Logan assured her. He wasn't planning on letting her get away from him so fast.

With one last brief smile October turned her head away and opened the door leading inside and disappeared into the Palm Woods.

Logan stayed on the roof for sometime replaying in his head what had just happened. It was in that moment that he realized, he didn't know anything about October. All he knew was that she was a wreck and he found her on a ledge. What started out as a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach had turned into something so much more.

**...So, there you all go! What'd you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks so far!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. A Chance At Reinventing

**It's Thursday! You all know what that means!**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I__f you haven't already please be sure to check out my other BTR story that's entitled, "When Egos and Images Clash!" Oh, and please check out the poll on my profile as well!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, October, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

October knew she'd lied when she used her mom as an excuse to go inside. But, she had completely panicked because Logan was just so nice, and for the past six months she wasn't used to nice guys. She felt bad for using her mother, but her mother was the first one to come to mind when she was looking for an excuse.

Truthfully, her mother wasn't even here. Her mother was still in Miami where October wished she could be right now, but knew she couldn't. Miami was too dangerous for her right now, and even though she didn't want to she'd stay here in LA with her cousin, nothing against her cousin or anything, if it meant keeping herself alive.

When she got back to her cousin's apartment, which she guessed was hers as well now, she made her way inside, and after closing and locking the door behind her she ever so silently tip-toed to her room making sure she didn't wake anyone up. The last thing October had wanted was to have whoever would of woken up asking her question after question.

Since she was exhausted, October didn't even worry about taking her make-up off. Instead, she just went and laid down in bed, and prayed that she could at least get a little bit of sleep without being haunted by the nightmares that plagued her everytime she fell asleep.

Apparently, her prayers were answered because the next thing October felt after she closed her eyes was being shaken awake by her cousin, Jo Taylor. By the way Jo was shaking her, October figured that Jo had been trying to wake her up for a while now. Since October usually had a hard time sleeping she was normally pure hell to wake up.

"Tobers, wake up! You can't sleep the day away!" Jo whined shaking October some more.

"Ugh! Go away!" October mumbled rolling over, and shoving her face into her pillow. She didn't even care at the moment that she had smeared her pillow with some of the make-up she hadn't taken off that morning before going to sleep. She would later, though, but for now it was the last thing on her mind.

All October wanted to do now was sleep some more while she wasn't being plagued with nightmares. Although, for some reason during the day October found that she was strangely herself. It was when night came that her world would be turned upside down.

"October Saige Moore! You need to get up now!" Jo insisted yanking October's covers off of her.

October groaned in protest. Seeing no other option, she rolled over onto her back and glared at her cousin. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

Jo looked at the clock on October's bed side table, and answered simply, "12:42."

October forced herself to get up out of bed, and then walked like a zombie into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Believe it or not, she really did feel like a zombie at the moment. Just because she was herself during the day didn't neccessairly mean that everything was peachy. October still felt dead inside. It was just easier to hide it during the day. She could put on a fake facade and fool everyone she comes in contact with.

"Put your bathing suit on, October. We're going to go down to the pool. I want to introduce you to my friends." Jo called from the other side of the door.

October mumbled something under her breath, and replied, "My bathing suit is in the top drawer of my dresser on the right. Get it for me."

The last thing October wanted to do right now wasgo down to the pool, but she knew how persistant her cousin could be at times. Therefore, she just went with the flow to avoid what she'd have to deal with if she didn't.

October heard the sound of her dresser drawer opening followed by Jo asking, "Which one?"

Like she really cared which one. "Uhh...my black and white striped one, and bring me my tie neck blue and white sun dress, so I can wear that over my suit," October finally answered while standing in front of her bathroom mirror looking over her ruined make-up covered face. October shook her head in disbelief, and sighed. Why did she ever allow that jackass to get into her head and change her into this messed up version of herself? She felt like she was one of the stupidest girls on the planet, but when she was around people she covered her true feelings up really well.

"Here you go," Jo said opening the door only enough for her to stick her hand in the door and place October's bathing suit and sun dress on the bathroom counter.

"Thanks," October said unenthusiastically.

"You're welcome! Meet me in the living room," Jo replied before closing the bathroom door and making her way out to the living room.

For the next 10 minutes or so, October spent her time in the bathroom washing her face clean of all traces of make-up, putting her bathing suit on, and staring at herself in the mirror scolding herself for letting herself be controlled for all of those months. Coming here to stay with Jo wasn't only to keep herself alive, but it was also for her to have a chance at reinventing herself.

After what seemes like forever of staring at herself in the mirror, October grabbed a towel, just in case, and walked out into her bedroom to pick out a pair of flip flops to wear. Slipping into a plain black pair, October went and joined Jo in the living room.

All she wanted to do was get this over with as soon as possible. By no means at all was October a people person, and meeting Jo's friends wasn't something that even made the top 100 on October's to do list, but here she was getting ready to go down to the pool and meet Jo's friends.

"Are you ready to go?" Jo asked, breaking October away from her thoughts.

"Oh, umm, yeah," October answered allowing herself to return to reality.

"Alright, cool! Let's go. We're already half an hour late," Jo said heading for the door with a tired and reluctant October trailing close behind.

When the two girls made it down to the lobby, and were about to go out to the pool area, October gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. It was him. The boy, Logan, from the roof this morning was there at the pool.

Turning to Jo, October asked, "Which ones are your friends?"

October felt butterflies in her stomach when Jo pointed towards Logan and the group of three boys and two other girls that he was sitting with. "Them," Jo answered with a smile.

Biting her bottom lip, October tried to calm her butterflies down, but gave up when she realized that as long as she was in seeing range of Logan the butterflies would never go away. There was just something about him that made her all giddy inside.

"Now come on!" Jo exclaimed, grabbing October's hand. "I really want to introduce you to them!"

With that all of October's chances to change her mind about meeting Jo's friends went out the window. Knowing fully well that there was no point in trying to get out of Jo's grip October allowed herself to be pulled out to the pool where everyone was.

Not surprisingly, Logan was the first one to look up when Jo and October stopped in front of everyone. October and Logan's eyes met and glued their selves to each other just as they had this morning on the roof.

Logan wanted to say something, and opened his mouth to say it, but at the last minute decided against it. October's eyes were practically pleading for him to go along with what was about to happen. Pretending to meet for the second time would be a lot easier than having to answer the millions of questions that would surely surface if anyone knew that the two of them had already met before.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, October," Jo announced happily, causing both Logan and October to break eye contact and turn their attention to her. Jo put an arm around October's shoulders, and pulled her closer. "October, this is my boyfriend Kendall, then that's James, James' girlfriend Camille, Carlos, Carlos' girlfriend Stephanie, and last but not least Logan," she introduced them all.

"It's nice to meet you all," October said while sneaking a peak at Logan who now had a slight smile on his face. The smile on Logan's face gave October the warm fuzzy feeling that ever since she met him she had come to know really well.

After chatting a little bit with everyone else when they all became preoccupied with little couple things, October sat down in a deserted lounge chair next to Logan. They both sat silently just staring at each other for what seemed like forever. That is until Logan broke it.

"You look really pretty today," Logan complimented trying to make small talk.

October felt a slight blush creep on to her face, and she looked down at her hands, which rested on the reddish pink towel she had brought down with her. "Thank you," she said quietly, but just loud enough for Logan to hear her.

"I'm just stating a fact," Logan smiled.

October looked up and smiled briefly still blushing a bit. She had to admit that even though she felt comfortable around Logan she also felt a bit scared over it all. She knew nothing about him except that he's one fourth of the newest boy band in Hollywood.

Same went with Logan. He knew nothing about October. He may not admit it as easily as October, but he, too, was surprised at how comfortable he felt around October. Usually things like this didn't happen so fast. But, since they were, why waste it?

"Do you wanna go get a smoothie and take a walk in the park?" Logan asked taking October completely by surprise. "As friends? We can get to know each other," he suggested after noticing the nervous look that now played on October's face.

October thought to herself for a moment before deciding that it wouldn't hurt for her to say yes and go have a smoothie with him. She just had to be careful of what she told him about herself. "Umm...sure. That'd be nice," she finally spoke out loud.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. When October didn't give him an answer at first and became very nervous instead, Logan thought that he might have over stepped some sort of invisible boundary that October had set up. So, when she agreed to go he, of course, was relieved.

"Let me just run upstairs and change into something more appropriate," Logan smiled standing up.

October quickly diverted her eyes elsewhere after she caught a glimpse of Logan's bare upper body. Wow! She had to say...the rumors she'd heard from around about how in shape he was didn't do him any justice at all. He was way better looking in person. October closed her eyes, bit her lower lip, and sucked in a deep breath.

Noticing her actions, Logan found himself asking, "October, is everything okay?"

"Mmm...hmm," October answered incoherently rather quickly slowly letting go of the breath she was holding in. "Everything's fine," she assured him still looking anywhere, but at him.

Logan didn't buy it, but let it slide anyway. "I'll meet you in the lobby in five."

October nodded her head, and mumbled a simple, "Okay."

Still wondering what got into October all of a sudden, Logan made his way into the Palm Woods to go change.

"Could you be even stupider?" October scolded herself quietly after Logan went inside. "He probably thinks I have problems now," she thought mentally beating herself up over it.

Exactly five minutes later Logan and October met up in the lobby as planned. For the second time that day October bit her lip nervously. Logan had changed into a half sleeved white shirt and a pair of tan shorts. It wasn't much, but it was enough for October's breath to get caught in her throat.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked snapping October out of her zombie like state.

"Oh, yes. Let's go," she answered as the two of them walked out of the Palm Woods side by side.

Not that much later, Logan and October were walking through the Palm Woods park with their smoothies in hand. They had made it half way around the park already.

"Favorite color?" Logan asked while laughing, and cocking his head slightly to look at October.

"Black," October answered without hesitation making eye contact.

"Same here," Logan smiled at her.

"Animal?" October wondered returning his smile as they both stopped walking.

"Tiger," he answered simply turning all the way, so that his entire body was facing her.

"Me, too!" she exclaimed happily taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Sport?" Logan questioned.

October instantly grew quiet and suddenly avoided eye contact, "I was on my school's tennis team, and I use to like football."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Use to?"

October nodded her head. "I use to watch it with my dad before he..." she paused and sighed what seemed like a sad sigh and then finished, "Before he went away."

Logan was curious as to what October meant by went away, but he didn't want to push the issue. Therefore, he pushed it to the back of his mind, and changed the subject. "So, where'd you move here from?" he asked.

October relaxed a bit at the realization that she didn't have to go on about her father. It was truly a very sore subject for her that she'd rather not get into any time soon. "Miami," she answered. "You?"

"Minnesota."

"Let me guess small town?" October asked looking almost turned off.

"You're not a fan of small towns?"

"Truthfully, I was born and raised in Miami, and everyone knows that Miami is somewhat of a big city. Big cities are all I know," October confessed just as her phone went off. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her phone out of her sun dresses built in pocket. "It's Jo," she said as she answered it. "Hey Jo."

"Where are you?" Jo's curious voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Logan and I went to get smoothies and now we're taking a walk through the park," October answered.

October could just sense the smirk that was more than likely playing on Jo's face right about now. "Oh, you're with Logan?" she asked wanting to make sure she had heard her cousin right.

"Yep!" October answered laughing at her cousin's way of going about it. "Well, we're going to head back that way now. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see you then," Jo replied. "In the meantime have fun."

October rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Goodbye." With that she hung up. "Well, we're going back to the Palm Woods now."

"It seems that way," Logan smiled as the two of them began to make their way back to the hotel.

Little did either of them know, though, they were being watched. Somewhere in the dark shadows was hiding an unknown presence that wanted nothing more than to get its revenge. October and Logan may be happy now, but surely it wouldn't last, but so much longer.

**...So, there you all go! What'd you think?**

**I know I suck at writing small talk, but this chapter was more about having October and Logan get to know each other.**

**So, I decided to make Jo October's cousin because I think it adds something else to the story! Oh, and for this story let's just say that the couples are LoganxOC, KendallxJo, JamesxCamille, and CarlosxStephanie! That way none of the boys are alone!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks so far!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
